Insights of ANBU Hound
by LichtNoirCielKuro
Summary: A story of a different take on Kakashi, most likely non-canonical. Hidden depths and skills of Kakashi demonstrated,in contrast with his well known persona.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kakashi Hatake born genius, offspring of the White Fang, Hatake Sakumo, now pervasively known as the Copy-Nin, wielder of 1000 jutsus. These epithets were testament of his prowess, however, the younger generation have not seen his true skill.

He was the taicho of an ANBU team since he was thirteen, serving the longest reign in both captaincy and as a soldier. He was the rare few that were the most suited for ANBU- assassination skills, stealth, reconnaissance, intelligence and physical prowess; boasting the full package. These were merely the fundamental requirements of the ANBU, what distinguished the elite were their mental state, taking on a darker tone- they could detach themselves from emotions, and he had no emotional ties since the demise of his family, team and the Fourth Hokage. Also, he had a twistedly strong psychological state, either permanently damaged from his harrowing experiences, he had shown almost no signs of psychological deterioration apart from his usual insanity. That was however, not to say that he would not have broken at some point or another, just like the sharpest blade could be worn down by the very whetting stone that polished it. And because of this, the Third Hokage decided to place him on hiatus, retaining only his status as Jounin, and it was rare knowledge of those in the present generation that he was an elite ANBU.

He took to being a Jounin as if polishing a facade, Obito's death had indeed shaped him- his mentality has changed, however, that was all minor as he had long years of habit, faced hard truths and morbid situations that have already hammered him to be what he is today. The finest weapon.

The facade he had shown to his students and Jounin alike in the present day, were both the demonstration and degradation of his skills. The ability to fool others into a false sense of security, believing his persona was a tremendous accomplishment. He was slacking off in reality however, with nothing to challenge his skills. Many would have written him away if not for his Sharingan in the present day, blinded by his most circulated reputation and his lackadaisical attitude.

They forgot that he was a Chunin at 6, Jounin at 12. His prowess and recognition was long gained before his Sharingan. His knowledge of Ninjutsu far surpassed the speculated number of techniques stored in his Sharingan. His Taijutsu more than on par with Gai, his Genjutsu- not his most commonly flaunted weapon had techniques worthy enough to be pitted against an Uchiha. Additionally, his inherent sensitive sense of smell and genius intellect with the capability to calculate and formulate tactics and plans. These skills were perpetually operating, merely belied by his unbelievably laid-back and puerile behavior.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Beneath his stand-offish yet amicable attitude, he was immensely aloof still. A ninja finely honed for all his instincts and skills, he had the self-preservation of an animal, fight or flight unless on a mission where he turns into an efficient and ruthless predator, fearful of none and oppressively overpowering. This solitary figure of his when he was pitted against a deadly opponent had not been witnessed by many, at least by his true identity in the recent years.

As a result, his katanas were not seen used, nor even known of their existence, however, if others noticed they would have brushed it off as a norm where most ninjas carried one regardless of their skill level in wielding one. That would be a severe misjudgement as Kakashi's skills and talents definitely lie in his precision, speed and fluency. These skills makes him a perfect match to be a weapons master-where one is one with the weapon. He has the capability to adapt to his weapons as if there were made for him, his physical capability the foundation of his superior manipulation of the weapons. His grace and flexibility was the line that draws him apart from mediocre users, bringing him to literal greater heights.

Many of his weapons have not seen the light of day or night in a very long time, apart from his usual arsenal of kunai. In fact, his speciality was the combination of the katana and wakizashi due to his original training with a traditional katana and subsequently usage of his father's tanto. The versatile, fluid style accompanied by its varied reach was as if the style was custom made for him.

His most obvious arsenal of ninjutsu was not his only weapons and he was a weapon master himself. Some of his ninjutsu were mere minor meddlings in the surroundings to play up his advantage, as he took into consideration his depleted chakra pool. These seemingly 'cowardly', petty plays make the opponents dismiss his prowess instead. However, the most deadly attacks were insidious, silent and obfuscating and almost never mere raw expansion of power.

His possession of this battling attitude and his overall mental and physical prowess made him more than a daunting opponent. After all this heavy appreciation of his skills, the familiarity and full integration into Kakashi so much so that the skills become camouflaged. What if one were to see this side from him, would it be a slip-up or an intentional demonstration (sneak peak) of his capabilities?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Taicho, you are expected to be present for today's meeting." Kakashi's kouhai, Yamato stated placidly as he went out onto the roof to receive him from his most recent S-ranked mission. Merely inclining his head in a curt nod, Kakashi abruptly and silently reappeared in the conference room, he was not in an accommodating mood today and he made that clearly known. Sitting on the hard backed chair, he was halfway back into his Jounin persona, his posture sliding into a casual slouch, his aura, however, was still tinged with much more danger than his usual facade.

The meeting droned on and on and Kakashi was almost tempted to rile the ANBU by taking out his Icha Icha Tactics. Sometimes, he honestly felt that his Jounin personality did live a high-flying life, courting death in the most mundane matters with the punctilious superiors. In fact, in retrospect that facet of his Jounin persona was probably brought on by his suicidal tendencies warped into dark humor. It started off with him bounding his intellectual textbooks (pocket-sized) into the cover page of Jiraiya's romance novels after all of his teammates' deaths. It amused him to no end how people reacted when he brazenly walked on the streets, all while achieving the goal of having people leave however, he grew to have a detached taste in the 'degenerate content'. After all, Jiraiya did have a ludicrous and twisted sense of humor that tickled his own.

After contemplating on all this 'useless nonsense', the meeting finally ended and luckily for him, he had both an eidetic memory as well as an phonographic one. The conversation was simply registered subconsciously and would be easily evaluated at a later time. Languidly stretching his muscles as he stood up from his reclined position on the hard backed chair, he lamented on the hyperthymesia he was born with, further enhanced by his possession of the Sharingan. Sighing in relief at the end of the boring past hour or so, he decided that it was due for him to irk his genin students. After all, it wouldn't be right of him to disappoint his students of his established reputation of a 'sadistic and lazy bastard'. Humming in his jovial thoughts, he went out of the conference room and decided to take a scenic stroll to his meeting place with his students.

Slowly allowing himself to immerse into his Jounin persona, he intentionally slouched casually as he whipped out his prized possession. However, most importantly he was tamping down the memories that were still volatile and fresh on his mind- the multiple kills he made in eradicating a dangerous clan. After the number of deaths of he encountered and caused, the idea of death should have been something clinical and as common as the weather. And, indeed he did hold this mentality most of time, after all one of his specialities is actually assassination. However, he did get occasional bouts of guilt and melancholy especially when he was in his Jounin persona.

Brushing off his morbid thoughts, he decided it was more pertinent to meet up with his students as they were probably after his blood already as he was about four hours late. Curling up the corners of his mouth, he had an amused smile underneath his ever-present mask as he headed over to the meeting place.

 _Hmm...what excuse should I give today? Something ludicrous, or would something mundane be more infuriating..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Stretching languidly as Kakashi leaned against the bark of a tree observing his Genin students as they bickered amongst themselves again, he smiled at their antics reminiscing the picture his own team painted back then. However, as he was visualizing his team, the irrational likeness that he pinned on the two teams was suddenly shattered. On hindsight, he decided they weren't so similar after all, the Shinobi War back then had hardened them or more specifically him to be much more cynical at a much younger age. All their difference boiled down to the fact that he had never played around like they did even at a younger age. How else would he have attained his Chunin status at six, regardless of his genius status. It would have been a joke otherwise if an incompetent 'toddler' was to be promoted to a position which many double his age would have just achieved.

At their age, whatever kata he would have been doing would have been more than quadruple their intensity and complexity. His superior memory combined with his self-imposed brutal and merciless training placed his physique at a peak far above his age would have allowed in fact. He trained himself far beyond a normal recruit would have with grueling and impossible tasks not much unlike those of Gai's just in a more subtle or perhaps in more perilous situations like assassination and retrieval missions. His senses were top-notch, his stomach for callousness was…

No use lamenting over the softness of the students these days, after all it was not as the past, in fact they should have more of a childhood. At least that was the notion his Jounin persona held, not to say that his methods would train his students to be pushovers. Where his ANBU personality was one that did not tolerate nonsense, his Jounin personality was much more lenient and unobtrusive in his methods to groom his students. This was due to fact that his ANBU subordinates were all trained and prepared for death and thus his more cutthroat and brutal ways were more effective in shaping them to adequately qualify. As for his Genin students, if they were to retain their shred of innocence, he would have to use daily events to slowly cultivate that guard that would save them in the future.

He wondered if he was starting to develop a split personality as he contemplated the sadistic nature of some his innocuous torturing of his students. Would just exposing them to the bloody, cruel world be better for them? Or is his actions to coddle them and allow them live a lie at least longer actually justified? Despite his battle hardened soul, he relented to the almost false sentiments his Jounin persona held.

Then again, he could still torture his students, this persona was imposed on him after all, by the Hokage no less. It would be not much a failing (for anyone apart from him) if his true personality slips through. Perhaps he shall surreptitiously up his training clone's moves in their play-fights with his students. That ought to have some effect.

As for now, it's time to irritate his cute students. " _Maa, maa… don't get so hot-headed I was having a philosophical discussion with a venerated sensei and got delayed… After all don't you all want to get stronger…"_

Watching his students' animatedly infuriated faces, he couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Their indignation was actually well warranted, he was actually not treating them seriously, but they should be at least be the slightest bit grateful that he did not treat them as a joke.

This Jounin persona was really a pain sometimes...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The revealing of Kakashi's true prowess as well as the unraveling of his personas/facades will be done in scenarios that may or may not be linked. Despite effort to find a semblance in having a good flow of writing as well as to avoid inconsistencies or overlaps in scenes such as the reactions of groups cause by the revelation, such mistakes or inadequacies are not assured to be uncommitted. Please pardon the failings of the piece and comments are encouraged. Thank you.

Sheepish For now, pieces are mostly random, unorganized and slow going. They are in fact many scenarios to depict the intended results and that dilemma has unfortunately escalated into stunted writing. Apologies for that.

Kakashi's ANBU persona- Wolf was rather befitting of his father's legacy and his own spirit animal if he should muse upon it. His mask was intricately painted, with the underlining of red across the eye sockets, the demonic, wolfish grin and the other elegant black and red markings that decorated the sides of the mask that made up the lupine identity. His mask had weathered innumerable harsh times and had not been immune to cracks and breaks. The mended mask was embellished with more scratches and cracks than the number of brush strokes across it, heightening the terror of the mask. The cracks under the sockets made the red starker and darker as the shadows of the cracks gave a morbid imagination of rivulets of blood spurting out of those apertures. The cracks along the grin made the expression even more crazed and dangerous, showcasing the ruthlessness of his persona.

Along with his trademark mask, he was garbed in the ANBU uniform issue, a black tight-fitting undershirt and a grey vest. Apart from the obvious color difference from his green Jounin issue, the stark difference was the baring of his muscled shoulders up to his toned biceps. This was to the purpose of showcasing his ANBU tattoo- the identity of an ANBU- , a seemingly innocuous red print of two curved lines. Also, there was also the looming presence of a standard issue katana strapped to his back. These additions to his uniform sufficed to make his appearance a menace to anyone who came across him. Along with the feral masked strapped across his face, the obvious arming of a ninja who always carried hidden weapons with a long weapon against his back ominously projected the intent and ability to maim. ANBU had the ability to intimidate others into inaction and submission which Wolf was all too happy to exploit, especially in Mission Type I.

Superficial as it was, the mere appearance of an ANBU in any village would warrant in the most obvious fear to the blatant 'ignorance' of the encroaching accident. Unless the leaders of the villages wanted to invite strife with other countries, it was acknowledged that the various ANBU was to surreptitiously clear out threats on all ends. Civilians themselves were also self-preserving enough to not interfere with an ANBU's business. Thus, assassinations and fights were carried out with minimal disruption. While this noninterference contributed to the ANBU's success, the skills of these elite ninja were not to be underestimated. The fact that they were able to inspire such obedience and trepidation was a testament to their much greater physical prowess as hinted in their poise. Kakashi himself had a clean, crisp and commanding walk which made him appear to sweep across large distances in an instant which left others floundering over his 'sudden departure'. The assuredness of his stance displayed his confidence and exceptional control over his body. Thus, with reputation greatly boosting the effectiveness of his kills, Mission Type I's (garbed in full ANBU regalia, aka announcing you are ANBU) failure rate was near zero.

Mission Type II- covert operations, on the other hand required the augmented finesse of a disguise and acting skills. Shedding off the visceral costume of an ANBU, as the saying goes once an ANBU, always an ANBU, but retaining the honed fixation on accomplishing the mission goal, operatives are made to adapt to situations and complete their missions. A simple change of his clothes, can switch the mindset of Kakashi from the puerile yet discerning Jounin persona to the ruthless and ingenious Wolf and now the harmless and boisterous civilian. As Kakashi shrugged on a simple red shirt with a pair of long pants, he starting pitting on a henge on his face to disguise his distinct features and allow for his character's well-mannered smiles and chatter. His gait was changed from the smooth, effortless strides to one of a jauntier nature to sell his affable nature to get him to befriend his target. This was where the true cruelty of the ANBU can be found, the assassination of targets when a relationship is established. No matter to the operatives, however, as their true nature is merely concealed with the prerogative of their missions. The genuine smiles to reel their targets in, the seemingly unrehearsed altruism they gift their target with and the embellished stories told to their targets were all their hard work and culmination of their skills. The practice of such Mission Type IIs enabled their operatives to hone their skills- heightened sense of danger, negotiation, sociability and many others- and most importantly conceal them.

This was probably why Kakashi was so adept at his Jounin persona, his mind treating it as another Mission Type II in his real life. Not to mention, the entertainment he got when he casually interacted with his students as a passing traveller after just having completed his mission. His cheerful and amicable demeanor inviting his students to interact with him in much enthusiasm. They had much to learn, and if these actions and missions fed his acknowledged sadism, who was to know? In fact, perhaps he should reappear as Sukea again. After all, he was confident that his disguise would be revealed sooner or later (a lesson for his students) with his identity as a ninja but not as Kakashi.

The ANBU were masters of disguises and most of all misdirection and manipulation.

They were wearing costumes, the whole lot of them, hiding their true intentions.

Ruminate on that thought for a while longer and you will get even more frustrated, which were their true identities anyway?

Did it even matter?


End file.
